Recently, the Federal Communications Commission has proposed allowing consumer devices to access short-range communication channels, which may be typically used by vehicle communication systems. For example, vehicle systems may use dedicated short-range communication (DSRC) systems for a wide variety of functions, such as collision avoidance, emergency response, and/or other safety related features. As such, consumer devices that desire to establish communications in short-range communication channels may be configured to avoid interfering with vehicle communication systems operating in such channels.